Keyboards are essential parts of, and play an important role in computers. As technology develops, functions and performances of the keyboards, which has been thinner and thinner, have been improved greatly. However, keyboard switches in the prior art are normally disposed on a PCB and then fixed by a housing, which makes the thickness of the keyboard unmodifiable, therefore, the keyboards in the prior art are generally relatively thick, which keeps personal computers from being thinner. Therefore, the keyboard structure of the prior art requires to be improved.